


the though that changed everything

by PokemonUB



Category: Naruto, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Badass Naruto, Multi, naruto is sans, sans is naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonUB/pseuds/PokemonUB
Summary: sans had a thought what if they stayed dead but what if this though was derived from something else something far more human than chara or frisk knew
Relationships: Chara/Frisk (Undertale), Chara/Frisk/Sans (Undertale), other - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. all things end...

**Author's Note:**

> The story goes the same all the way up to the secret lab and just after they tell the story and the flowery talk so if you want to know what going on check exactly the though comic or the stardot dubs of the comic 
> 
> a brief summary for who don't want to want to sans kills frisk grabs their soul before resets goes to asgore absorbs all six souls along with frisk's soul 
> 
> breaks the barrier and sans wants the souls gone he wakes them with a shortcut then their a two week timskip to were we are at now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the start of the story

“You really cleaned it up alph,” sans says as he looks at the much larger DT extractor him

“ah. Th-thanks. I still need to attach the new buffers” alphys says

“oh no. …. I don’t like this. I can handle it. It’s bigger than last time. ugh” the souls say

“I’ll just put these in the fridge quirk”

“ok Alph” sans he says there was silence in his mind he saw alphys come back sweaty and lookin like she saw a ghost

“you ok alph you look to shake up,” sans asks her

“i-i'm f-fine,” alphys says she took a breath to calm her self “just grab this and help me plus it all together”

“these the new buffers” sans asks curiously as he looks at them

“Yes,” alphys says in response picking one up

“they look great,” sans says picking up two on in each hand

“these will be attached to yur wings on the exposed soul points”

“cool.” Sans says they began to put the pieces onto the machine completely the look

w-we don’t have to use this sans” alphys says looking very nervious “we could… could wait or, or, uh, w-work together! L… like old times” alphys says sweating her whipping it away with a napkit

“you don’t … we shouldn’t th-this is all so…” alphys says trying to find the right words

“alphys… do you remember those time tabes” sans asks alphys

“timetables whats he taking about? ??? wait… oh my god he’s talking” chara and frisk says chara exsited frisk a tad confused

“oh, course I remember. It was… a little scary, but only theoretical branching of timelines is normal with quantum theory” alphys says no longer sweating look a bit skeptical “and… you left not long after those findings. I still don’t understand why” alphys

“it’d be nice if it’s just a theory.” He says the six fallen looking skeptical at sans while frisk baster skull eyes were closed in shame “you’ve been really busy since then huh?” he says as he looks at the dt exrtaxter nostalgia

“y-yeah, of course, being made the new royal scientist, I… what’s this got to do with anything?” alphys asks confused

“you kept going and did so much by yourself. Eveone in the underground uses your stuff. You help people daily” sans says his eyes vacent as he stairs at the machine

“well… I… it’s nothing compared to what you use to do!” she says quickly “I… just make fridges and toasters” alphys says dejectedly

“and I a made weapon. Not exacty hepful, you are invented, me? Heh… the ony thing I have is a good memory” sans says frisk looks as sans conserenred as do the souls

“sans… I’m… I’m no good, I’m not helpful, all ive done is…” alphys says degetly “make mistakes”

“alphys that normal you do you best, you try,” he says he looked down “I gave up,” he says frisk looks concerned as she looks at sans

“sans you have n-no idea,” she says looking away from sans who is sitting down

“alph, I know everything about it even the flower”

“Y… you know?” she asks shocked she kept it a secret no one but asgore knew

“the nightmares started just after right? where everyone died”

“yes but… how?”

“I’ve been in here so many times at different times, I told you. the only thing I have is a good memory” sans says looking down

“you’re telling me that… everyone nightmares al this déjà vu, it all… happened?” alphys asks shocked as all the pieces fell into place

“yeah”

“Sans is this why you killed the human?” alphys asks getting silence and two vacant sockets “How long has this been happening”

“I lost track after 300” sans says his eye light not going back on “we hit the end so many times and… I had a thought what if… they never brought us back wat if we stayed dead. So I… panic,” he says

“This is all knew we’re moving forward,” he said sounding a little hopeful “and I’m tired he says a hand over his right eye socket

“s-sans… i-if I do this…”

“it’ll be fine the kind and queen will protect everyone. They don’t want war. You’v efound a way to accept your mistakes before” sans says with a conferting tone “undyne will cool off. Eventily. My brother is finaly a royal guardsman.” He says in a slightly happy tone

“and I’m tired,” he says all of the souls look at him in sympathy while frisk is turned away “let's get this over with,” he says alphys looks at him

“sans you could have said something sooner,” alphys says he looks at the machine

“Sorry bout that,” he says in his normal monotone

“I wish I coud take it all back y’know?”

“I’m pretty done of going back alph,” sans says

“o-oh uh sorry,” she says nervously

“it’s cool. Just turn this thing on for me”

“Alright I’m trusting you,” alphys says sans clines into the machine and line the soul points upon his wings

“this is kind of scary. BRING IT ON. AHHHHHH. This is awful. I hate going to doctors. … .” the souls say

“well, this is the most awful thing I’ve ever seen. … yeah.” Chara ask frisk say

“I’VE HANDED IT BEFORE I CAN DO IT AGAIN. UGHHHH. HUSH. AHHHHHHHH. …. … .”

“kids, it’ll be ok, this thing was made for human souls you’ll be fine” sans sas holding his hand forwoul witin the mind scape trying to alm them down “all it’s going to is weaken all this DT we have so I can be me again” he explains

“where do we go after?” perserverance asks

“straight to asgore so you can help protect people”

“like super hero’s?”

“yeah, sorta”

“hmph,” chara says

“well, chara, you get to keep your promise,” sans says

“… I guess I do” chara says her voice a bit nostalgic “but what about frisk? !”

“… I trusy sans on this” frisk says trying to mask her sadness

“I’m sorry kid if there was a way to fix this, I…” sans says sadly

“it’s ok! I have an idea!” frisk says with sudden exsitement

“Really? What that?” sans asks

“you and alphs could make me a robot body like mettaton!” frisk says

“sans are you ready?” alphys asks

“sure thing” sans says to both of them frisk let out an excited squeal

“o-ok here we…” alphys says hesitantly “go!” alphys says as she pressed the tablet

“!!! You trust too much”

“HERE IT COMES. I HATE THIS PART. AHHH. Okay okay okay. Brace yourselves. Let's go”

“What's going on?! It sucks your energy right out of you. And spills some out. I’m ready. I’m just gonna wait it out. Hate. Nooo. Sounds great yeah.”

“seething hate. Fight. Agh. Help. Oh well. It begins. !!!”

“sans!”

“What?”

“Are you ok?!”

“I’m fine”

“!!!!!!!!”

**0.8**

“oh no! he’s cracking! He’s hurt?! Oop. Are you okay?! That not good.”

**0.7**

“oh boy.. that is… something,” sans says sweating a bit

**0.6**

“!!! Turn it off!!!”

“I can’t move!!! He’s dying?! Figure it out!”

“HELP. Here trying!!!”

“calm down!”

**0.5**

“what can we do?! Oh no.”

“It’s ok”

“wha- oh. OH NO NO!”

*crack* the dt extracter began to crack under the strain

“H-HELP!” aphys yelled terrified

“alphys?!” said shocked “I’m coming” she yelled running into the lab

“me too!!!” papayrus yelled

“alphys!/sans?!” both monsters yeled at once

“it cracked from the strain I … oh god I”

“HANG ON! HELP HIM! I’M TRYING! BONE MAN NO! what even can we do?! Try something anything! Wait… I know!”

**0.2**

“wait, no don’t”

Sanses eye socket is completely hollow he looks at his hand then put then on his heads and then colapised to hisknees

“what did you do,” he asks angrily before falling to his knees

“teleport”

“and you had no idea on how it works,” sans says despair in his tone “it took me ages to work out the map value of the different location you gotta be specific start and endpoint”

“But you didn’t know that,” he says they looked at him “or where to go so now were nowhere,” he says the wings go limp as he knees on the floor

“you almost died and we saved you!”

“it would’ve been fine it was almost done you’re all so lost I can feel it but… it doesn’t matter anymore,” says as his voice void of all emotions as he sat down in the endless void

“sans, you were dying,” frisk says sadly

“so what? So what” he says there was a small gasp from both frisk and chara “I don’t know the map value of this… void,” he says realization dawn on them sous “I can’t get us out.” He says al of the souls looks saddened sitting in the endless nothing of the void

They heard some glitch music

“what’s that up to them?”

“that?” sans says he looks it over “that’s… code,” he says in realization “let me read it over.” He says there was silence

“oh wow,” he says both kindness and patience looks at him

“what does it say?”

“a lot,” sans says “namely everything about our world and, guess what frisk,” he says “???”

“There are controls here it whatever used them controlled you the whole time,” he says there was a gasp within mindscape “but their’s something about them it seams off tentacle one, tentacle two almost like you were a puppet nor an avatar,” he says with him rubbing his enlarged teeth “but if I delete these I, we could have a happy ending forever,” he says

“heh… heh heh heh!” he laughs “we theorize a lot about ho everything is just numbered but boy is it something to actually see it,” sans says happily

“I can live?!”

“yes! Heh heh heh!” he says with his skeleton grin seaming to widen

“!!! … I can live!” frisk says then gasps grabbing a hold of sans shoulder “we could make out new friend into robots,” frisk says excitedly

“yes I just have to”

“STOP” sans heard a familiar voice and font say making him go silent

“HELLO SANS OR SHOULD I SAY… WING DINGS” a black partly metled skeleton says

“hey g-gaster, I…” sans says a loss for words

“I TOLD YOU TO FORGET ABOUT ME,” gaster says glaring at his one visible eye light showing in his nondamaged eye

“I didn’t want to…” he says sadly “but… now I can fix all of this,” he says

“/I CAN’T LET YOU DO THAT SANS I WAS HOPING THAT YOU WOULD TURN BACK ON YOUR OWN BUT IT SEAMS IT IS OBVIOUS I MUST STOP YOU,” gaster says disappointment in his tone

“what are you saying the awnser is right here I can even find you again i-“ sans tryied to explained but was cut off

“STOP. NONE OF THIS WAS EVER YOUR CHOISE TO MAKE” gaster says he skeletal grin staying on his face though his disappointment was clear in his tone

“THIS WORLD IS ONE OF COUNTLESS COPIES AND RATHER THAN FIX IT YOU ARE BREAKING IT” gaster explains to him

“… explain” sans asks

“YOU WERE NEVER SUPPOSE TO BE HERE RIGHT NOW A POWER GREATER THAN IS IS LOOKING UPON A BROKEN WORLD EVERYONE IS AT RISK UNLESS YOU GO BACK,” gaster says the continue and reset option above his head reset highlighted yellow

“so… I haven’t seen you in ages and now that I’ve found you… it doesn’t even matter” he says looking at his hands “none of this ever mattered,” he says

“EXACTLY,” gaster says slumped over

“ah… even doing this and resetting ti won’t matter?” sans asks

“IT WILL NOT,” gaster says no longer smiling "I’M SORRY SAND THAT IT MUST END THIS WAY,” he says getting closer to sans soul his sharp bine fingers

“I don’t want to fight you,” he says sadly

"THEN DON’T,” gaster says frisk controlled the broken blaster to be right in front of him gaster backs away afraid as frisk glares at gaster

“No! you can’t give up! Everyone in this world has hopes and dreams! Even you sans!”

“we can find a way. we’ll do what's right! Stay strong! We can tough it out! For everyone! This isn’t the end. Stay determined.”

“A BROKEN BLASTER HOW QUAINT,” he says gaining a sharp tooth smiles as a large gaster blaster the skull of a goat with two smaller ones with the head of a ram “RESET SANS,” gaster says

“Normally I would but…heh,” he says with a smile “it’s not just me here and for once I won’t give up all of us will be pushing forward,” he says with a smile his eye lights shining just as brightly as they use to “I’ve finally filled with determination again even if it’s not mine and I am determined to continue,” sans says with a smile he looks at gaster “sorry g,” he says

“HMM. HOW SAD. I ASO DON’T ANT TO FIGHT. BUT I WILL.” Gaster says a large blast or ornage energy from the giant gaster blaster

Sans prepair to block but a green frying pan appears blocking the attack his left eye gaining a green glow

“we can take what he diskes out!” kindness says happily

“I’ve been an awful influence,” sans says with a small smile “do you even have a plan?” he asks

“no beat him up a little” chara and frisk say

“jeez. Kid” he says quirk a brow at the broken blast who looks back with an I’m sorry look before scowling to look at gaster

“just intill we can convine him to stop!” frisk says sans

“face him head on! To the end! Spare when we can. We’ll apologize! I won’t. the answer is here somewhere.”

“WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO SANS? THE SOULS?/WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO SANS? THE SOULS?” gaster asks him curiously

“Yeah,” sans says a yellow revolver appears in his hand as the justice soul glow “they're running this show,” he says frisk broken blast head but with one of the smaller blasters

“AH/AH,” he says the gaster blaster was hit turning it to dust

“no!” justice says as the shit misses the goop that made gaster body moving out of the way

“I THOUGH YOU WERE MORE RESPONIBLE/I THOUGH YOU WERE MORE RESPONIBLE”

“Nah,” sans says as his right hand was covered in integrity as the soul his eye lights also glowed sending to ballerina shoes at gaster who teleported

“oh that’s cheating,” integrity says

“never was you know that,” sans says as bravely covered his hands the attack hit but didn’t do any damage showing it missed

“how?!!” bravery asks

“I’VE BOUGH YOU SO MUCH TIME,” gaster says as the larger blaster opens it perseverance book

“that works,” perseverance says as the book was eaten by the blaster

“IT’S RUNNING OUT”

“you idiots,” chara says with a frown “none of you know how to deal with a cheap opponent you will lose,” chara says emotionlessly gaster summon some gaster blaster sans has his right-hand cover in integrity

“This is all so pointless,” chara says as a blaster bits don on his right hand “oh no”

“got it,” bravery says hitting the blaster

“this world is meaningless I know it and sans does too,” chara says without any emotions

“the only thing that matters is that, if we end up in the loop again I’ll still have a soul,” chara says gaster summons, even more, blaster

“there’s no end in slight they keep coming…”

“!!! That not fairy” frisk says

“Who cares,” chara says looking a little empathetic

“sans. Say something!” frisk says to sans

“… I didn’t want to mention but…” sans says looking “whatever has control over this code controls out world if I can change files, so can whoever is up to their” sans says

“meaning… that contract of yours can be broken I was going to look into it for frisk sake, but now it looks to be a moot point,” sans says

“… what?” chara syas shocked

“chara it’s odd most thing about you can be change your true name is chara but it can be replaced and hidden really easily whenever the person needs,” he says chara looks shocked

“I’m getting real worn out kids,” sans says aloud

“STILL TALKING WITH THOSE SOULS? YOU SHOULDN’T LET YOURSELF BE SO ESAILY DISTACTED” gaster yels at sans as a rhinko skull based gaster blaster went to impale him threw the back

“sans is on break it’s me… chara” sanses body says as she rested her wriston the stick of the knife staff combinasion sanses right eye glowing dark red sanses soul covered

"OH… HELLO AND GOODBYE” Gaster says as he summons even more blasters to fight chara just slashed them destroying them turning them to dust

“YOU ARE LASTING MUCH LONGER THAN EXPECTED. THESE BLASTERS ARE DESIGNED TO CUT THROUGH HUMAN SOULS” Gaster says

“HA HA HA HA HA!!” chara laughs “this comedian may have been holding back but I won’t,” chara says trying to use sanses powers the left eye become yellow with a ring of cyan around it but al of the human souls were affected by the blue magic

“ow owe AHHH oof no aga”

“alright blue attack won’t work, fine” chara says a bit embarised by it

“NOT SO EASY IS IT?” gaster says cockily

“I don’t need that trick to blast you. You’re in my way” chata says all of the human soul

“AND WHAT DO YOU ACCOMPLISH BY WINNING?” gaster asks confused and annoyed and a sliver fearful

“power over this world,” chara says as a green frying ban blocks an attack chara slashing the giant blaster

“CHILD ALLOW ME TO EDUCATE YOU ON HOW THIS WORLD WORKS” 

“please do I want to know all I can,” chara says resigned eh weapon on her right shoulder again

“THIS WORLD EXSIT IN A BUBBLE WITHIN A BUBBLE.” He says summoning more blasters

“ONCE, I AND MANY OTHERS WERE AT WORK TO POP WHAT, AT THE TIME, WAS THE ONLY BUBBLE. THE BARRIER.” He sasys glaring his teeth become razor sharp

“BUT, I WAS CONSUMED BY MY OWN CREATION AND BECAME STUCK,” he says summoning a blaster 16 ft it’s right eye glowing orange the left yellow

“SOMETHINE AFTER, OT PERHAPBS BECAUSE OF, THAT MISTAKE, A NEW BUBBLE FORMED” the souls looked a bti symatheric evern chara

“THIS WOLR IS A COPY OF THE ORIGNERAL AND IS OUT OF CONTROL” the blaster mouth wnet wide as it charged a shot

“OUR ORIGINAL WOLRD MAY BE FAR PAST US OR NO LONGER EXISTS. THIS DATA IS ALL THAT IS KEEP US IN EXISTANCE” kindness blocks the attack with a frying pan while justice shot the giant gaster blaster

“AND IN YOUR IGNORANCE YOU AR EONY DOOMING US TO ERASURE,” aster says sweating as chara glares

“erasure? Ha… something I’m familiar with” chara says bitterly

“WHAT IS IT THAT MOTIVATES YOU?” gaster asks as he dodges a slash from the bladed weapon

“SANS AND I HAVE A SHARED GOAL. HEEPING THE WOLR OF MONSTER ALIVE” gaster says as he backs up “BUT YOU… FOR YOU IT IS SOMETHING ELSE.

“CONTROL I ASUME?” he asks his handsp in annoyance

“more than that” chara says *miss* *miss* “I wish to become a god” *miss* *miss* “and reclaim my life,” chara says gaster is sweating quite a bit as he summons a new gaster blaster

“SADLY, YOU WILL BE FOREVER LOST TO THIS WORLD CHARA THE FIST FALLEN, YOUR DEATH PRECEDES THE CREATION OF THIS COPY” GASTER SAYS

“then I will rewrite history,” Chaa says glaring

“YOU WILL GET ONLY GET US KILL,” gaster says as he back up shocked as he uses a gaster blaster to block a slash *999999999999999*

“not if I kill first” chara says

“chara” frisk says

“what?” chara asks annoyed “sans wanted a break so I’m giving him one” chara says

“sans?! are you ok?” rfisk asks sans sweats a bit he looks at frisk his right eye socket looking at her while his left is looking nearly closed

“… not really having you souls possed aint fun heh…” sans says

“you can’t dodge forever,” chara says

“chara give back his soul!” frisk demnads *miss*

“chara!” frisk yells *miss* *miss* *miss*

“I’m busy” chara says slashing manging to nick gaster who melts slightly *miss?*

“this is… harsh. Oh no, oh no. is this the smart thing to do?”

“chara, calm down,” Sans says really sweaty he huffs

“HOW? WERE THERE A WAY TO FREE US I W OULD HAVE USED IT.” Gaster says *miss???* the attack goes right threw him, him belting far more similar to a amalgamate

“LISTEN TO ME. NO IS THE TIME TO QUIT GOING ON LIKE THIS IS ONLY GIVING UP THIS WORLD THIS COPY WILL DIE” gaster says chara glares

“he needs to flee, I’m not sure about this. This feel s wrong.”

“chara, kid, calm down. You did enough.” Sans says his right eye close his left not far behind him sweating his left arm being held out

“if I cn’t have this worl” chara syas calling apong all of the traitress suroundgin gaster his eye eye socket going wide in shock “no one will” chara says she holds up the weapon it glowing red to attack him … *but nothing happened* gaster looks up

“…….” Sans says his left eye flickering it’s normal colour

“release me” chara says as all of the souls held her back sans own soul glowing with all of the colours

“chara no! have mercy! Spare him ya jerk! This is cowardly! Your point was proven! Spare! Killing will solve nothing.” They souls said holding her down sans felt all of the energy within his soul gaster looks on him re gaining a smile him slowly reaching out for sanes soul

“No. No NO NO NO NO LET ME GO, IT’S ALMOST FINISHED LET ME GO NONONO” chara begs her sharpened teeth“DO NOT BE LIKE ASRIEL DO NOT DIE FROM PITY.”

“goodbye” gaster says reaching out to slash his soul”

“!?! !!!” frisk grbas sans souls blocking it from the attack

“!!!” frisk took control of sanses bodythe blaster that houses their consciousness blocking the attck *15*

“frisk! Kid!” both chara says sans say they going to confernt frisk

“ow…” frisk says

“CHILD DON’T DO THAT I ALMOST KILLED YOU” he says looking nerviously “THOUGH YOUR SOUL SHATTERING COULD DO THE TRICK” he says a wide smile as well his mouth wide

“don’t” snas starts

“you” chara says

“ **dare** ” a different voice says from any heard before behind sans a gaint fox with nine tails it’s maw open showing ginat razor sharp teeth red glowing eye with putch black slit pupils they slash at gaster hum ducking under It in time

*gaster ran away*

“we did it? VICOTRY. WE WON! Nice. Cool. what next? Heal frisk you dingbats. …”

“you guys can heal stuff?”

“I didn’t know we could! must only work on human souls”

“Alright then” sans says

“all better?” he asks

“yes thanks” frisk says but gets a sad look “how are you”

“I’ll live, here… especially if chara never does that again” sans says with his eyes glowing slightly

“so, secret science guy, tell me what you’re going to do now that we have free reign over this world?”

“before we do anything it’s time I talk to a old friend” he says he cofuses on the outside world

“hey but it’s been a while” sans says he slowly turns around to see the fox scaring the souls

“ **heh it has you look far better than before fearsome I must say** ” the fox says a smile on his face it being terrofing

“sans who is that,” frisk asks

“what the fuck is that” chara says

“this is kyuubi nevre told me his name”

“ **so you got more than once voice in your head like the good old days** ”

“yeah ‘good’” sans says with a frown kyuubi looks sans in the eye

“ **I never ment you life to go that way espily like this** ” they said a sad look in their eyes

“what are you talking about”

“right I never told you my story sorry about that” sans says he sits down kyuubi lies down “a very, very long time ago in a different place their was a small child a child who had nothing” he says as he looks at his hand

“this child was alone and abonded for most of their life they push threw forwould they were DETERMINED to prove them self to not be a monster in the eyes of the place were he was born”

“this place was never his home but he tried to make it his home but no matter how hard he tried he was alwys the monster” sans says sadly

“but he found teammates people who he trusted with his life they fought in their world side by side but the one who he saw as his brother killed him for power,” sans says frowning Kyuubi ears flatted against their head

“the child has powers that people wanted a gaint beast with nine tails able to destroy whole mountain with a swing of their tail but when they tried to take the body two abilites mixed and made a potal to a different univser were monster ehists but were sealed way” he says with frown

“a scintense found their corpse cleaning it to only the skeleton and brought them back to life as a monster the scintest soon had a child the skeleton became their older brother the skeleton tried to find a way home but it cost them half of their abilities and it failed” he says kyuubi bumbed the skeleton lightly

“he left and the scientist was erased from exhistance trying to do the same thing the brothers went to snowdin for a new start and they found a human with the power to turn back time they lost their HOPE” he says with a frown

“that’s my story,” he says

“sans…” was all frisk soul say the soul was silence

“sans how long has it been and how long did you try” chara asks

“I think a hundred years I just wanted to see them again” he says hid head in his hands as he began to cry the kyuubi wrapped their tailed around the skeleton in a attept to confert them

“I know the feeling” chara says sadly she sits against frisks back both of htem exhausted the other souls are sititng in the mind scape as well “all I wanted was azzy back I caused his death and I wanted to fix it in anyway I could and when I though frisk killed what was left of azzy I snapped” chara says sans smiles chuckling

“you know their was this one person I met nice guy he looked like a girl honestly shocked me when he told me but he told me something I live by the strong protect their precious people” he says “it became my way of life and I think it did for you didn’t it” he says chara said nothing

“I heard what asriel a few times it’s the reason you don’t like humans I guess you me and frisk are more alike” he says he looks at his arms tracing were the scars use to be and touched the opperside side of his chest to were frisk soul was were the bones seamed to be a tat discolour on a rib or two

“humanity failed all three of us heh ironic,” he says with a sad look in his eye lights he pats Kyuubi's tail “I’m going to read some code,” he says the tailed unwound naruto went over to them and began to read and tap somethings some other things reading the code

“ **kurama** ” kyuubi says

“hmm” he asks the kyuubi looked at the skeleton

“ **my name you have more than earnt that to learn my name** ”

“well kurama nice to meet you my names sans the skeleton or naruto Uzumaki what ever you prefure” he says

“ **I’ll stick with naruto little brat** ” kurama says a light tone sans just smiles slightly

“so what can we do with this world now we rule it,” chara asks

“tier are a few opotions I could bring back asriel get rid of the controls I could even do frisk idea’s giving you all robot bodies anything really but I’m surching a way to disconnect this person controlling us the being is is something or someone called nightmare” he says chara smiles sans looks all the way up the code

“so this nightmare is controlling this world what about us could we beat it,” chara asks

“no idea maybe not seeing as how much he control this world but if he could just erase is us so he either is attached to this world or he can’t just out right erase us right away meaning we at least aren’t well a normal monster soul compaired to a human soul” he says

“well that not bad. It means we can do it. We can save them. Well that no conserning. I don’t want to fight maybe we could be friend. So we can help them. We will be able to save azzy”

“sure we could” he says with a smile “we have two main options reset and continue” he says

“what happens is we continue” perserverance asks

“our would would be erased most lickly but I could find a way to stop it but if their not then we’re out of luck but if we reset we go back to the loop like nothing ever happened just another secert for me to keep” he says

“Now I can’t decide this allows my choices… haven’t been great so we are going to take a vote when you are ready” he then looks to Kurama “even you,” he says Kurama smiles

“ **heh I’m reayd when you are** ”

“I’ll let the rest of you decide to tell me when you are ready,” he says as he begins to read code Kurama looked on with the eyes and broken blaster looked at each other

‘ **you really have changed brat for better or for worse we’ll see** ’ kurama says with a smile on his large muzzle

“this is boring. Yeah after what happened it is boring”

“so we ready to vote” he asks getting mental nods and a nod from kurama

“alright kurama you can start”

“ **I say continue I can’t keep watching those resets besied I want to come with** ” kurama says

“alright kids, who’s first” he asks

“me! I say we go forwould! … really? Whats wrong with that huh? The WORLD could disappear, I vore we go back. After everything we did to be here?!”

“after everything we heard, how could you be so BUMB? I vote for a reset. Hey, going forwould isn’t dumb. It’s unvertain, but I’ll take it”

“but… everyone we’ve met could get in trouble. I … I wanna go back. Going forwould could also them. I want ot continue”

“frisk,” he asks

“I’m not ready” frisk says

“alright chara”

“what but I don’t even have a soul”

“chara you were the royal child you helped make the underground what it is you gave them hope”

“continue,” chara says sans nods with a smile

“alright frisk whats your vote”

“continue I want my friend to be happy” frisk says

“so sans what is your vote” chara asks

“continue I the loop may be safer but I’m not putting everyone threw that again,” he says with a smile the void became darker

“what is this”

“well we took to long and our world is being erased” sans says shocking them “how ever I made two copies one were we would go back to the loop the other to continue but the part that makes me naurto and what allows kurama here aren’t in the code so we can’t be copied so we will make it next time”

“so it didn’t matter” chara asks

“no it mattered I would have reset that one the vote” sans says he sits down leaning against kurama muzzle

“ **so this is it fur us huh lets end it how we started it** ” kurama syas his soul being brought out showing it to the group

“ **I don’t mind being sealed within you when we get erased** ” kurama says sans smiles kurama soul takes the place were sanses was sans being I the unocumied side of his chest he smiles as he relaxed kurama body began to fade into him he sat their relaxing as the world came down

“been a wild ride” naruto says with a smile the worls turning to pure black he felt a very strong pull and then all went black


	2. for new beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ignore the spelling mistakes i am wirting this late at night and i plan to correct it tomorrow morning

Sans opened is eyes… wait, eyes he sat upright he looked around he looked down expecting to see bones of some sort but no he saw flesh and blood and… fur

“ok what the hell” sans says shocked and confused and a bit scared he saw he rummaged threw his trousers and his phone was still there he opened up the camera function and saw his own face it was’s bones not it was just like before he died well his hair was now a deep red similar to his mother and it did have some red tips the style being the same

The whisker marks have moved the middle on was were his teeth would meet the whisker marks being above and below it all of them being thick he looked down to his hands again and saw they were covered in pure black fur even some of his skin has turned black it mixed near the middle of his for the arm with his tanned skin he even has claws

He touches his chest with his hand it felt weird but natural he was bare-chested showing the scares from his old life he looked down and saw his old black trouser shorts he smiles but he sees hic cheeks move out of the way his middle whisker marks spiling showing giant teeth his lips being black like a foxes

“wow gotta say I kinda like this you,” chara says sounding tired

“chara,” he says getting a slow mental nod “were are the others,” he asks he stop smiling showing how well his new appearance

“drained something happened and now we're here” they respond he turned himself blue and saw all of the souls were on their respective wing the eye like soul points closed even the broken blaster eye was barely open he pat the chara control blaster he looked and saw his tail is a foxtail

he touches his head and felt ears a pair of long fox ears like Kurama with the inner ear being silver he looked around his eyes and saw marking just like Kurama's around his eyes having slit silver pupils with a dark magenta iris and black sclera

“holy shit” ~~sans~~ naruto says he gets up he looks around and sees a hoodie and a shirt the shirt has a red soul design on it along with the other six souls around it his hoodie’s inner fur now having silver fur with some rainbow highlights along with a pair of shoe sneaker with laces the sneaks having rainbow laces being a black color he smiles as he puts them both on the hoodie being a burnt orange he looked at himself with his phone camera he focused and his ears tails and fur on his arm disappeared his pupils looks like normal persons

he turned he called upon it looked like a human soul with a monster soul in it but his human soul color was a dark pink with a silver outline and some black, white, dark orange & dark red stars the monster soul-changing color with all of the soul traits monster soul also having a silver outline

“lonely shit I’m a hybrid,” he says he felt another soul within him he focused it looked like a monster soul with a purple X over the soul

“looks like we picked up a passenger”

“joy,” chara says he smiles as he pats them on the head inside the mindscape “I’m going to sleep for a bit,” chara says

“ok good sleep kid,” he says the blaster's eyes closed it went stayed flowing the eye sockets being hollow he begins to twitch and it stays above him he hmms he dismissed it and it disappears he felt something around his neck after putting on the hoodie he felt it and pulled it into his view and there it was papyruses red scarf

“heh you found a way to pull threw like you always do bro,” naruto says with a smile hiding his self within the scarf with a smile “I will give everyone a second chance,” he says with a smile he looks at his wings they seemed to fuse into one pair of wings without the souls he felt them within his chest

Like this

‘ok this is going to take a while to get used to’ he thinks he begins to focus on the coordinates around him knowing he can’t teleport let he wake the souls within him knowing that’s a bad idea considering how tired chara sounded the coding felt… wrong as it the world was barely keeping its self together

“We must be careful this is a city full of humans” he heard a voice he knew all too well

‘Asgore?’ he thinks ‘was my timeline forced a reset mid erasure no that would do far more harm the would have deleted it’s self anyway dew to all of the glitches that would have gotten’

‘so I’m in a different universe so that could mean different codes so long-ranged teleporting until I have mapped out the area’ he thinks ‘I need t go I can’t look at paps right now’ he says walking away

‘I’ll learn their names later right now I need to look threw the underground considering we are on the surface I would have to say most If not all of them are on the surface’

‘I can sense souls a hell of an lt further now but the… fused souls of the amalgamates are gone what happened in this AU’ he thinks walking back into the mountain he looks at the sun with a smile for a second his smile stretching his whole face he shook his head

‘I really need a face mask’ he thinks he hmms searching his pockets he found one identical to Kakashi's one he smiles putting it on remembering Kakashi he wasn’t a bad person he just needed help he smiles he goes to his outpost In hotland and looks threw the stuff behind it

‘ok so he was always a monster and his powers were given to him by gaster that good to know’ he thinks with a smile he looks at his hands there were tattoo’s on them that made it look like holes

‘wait is that the power I felt before going unconscious did gaster really give me their powers’ he thinks he uses a bit of magic and indeed summons a bone hand with five fingers he smiles he moves them away he thinks he walks to alphys lap and sees dust

‘dust’ he thinks having flashbacks to the many many genocides runs he shakes his head he walks threw and counts the number of dust pile

‘all of the amalgamates was durned to dust but it seams like frisk is their so what happened’ he thinks he focuses on frisk souls

‘I didn’t feel chara presence on frisk so maybe it has something to do with chara what happened to this universe chara, chara doesn’t feel like the person who doesn’t kill without reason so why’ he thinks to himself he hmms

‘I guess I’ll find out later’ he thinks to himself as he begins to walk threw the underground an indeed the underground was empty he smiles there were no other piles of dust no dust in the air he smiles

‘has this place had a genocide run I can’t tell’ he thinks to himself with a sad frown under his mask he sighs to himself

“I wish we never had to go threw genocide but at least they are free now,” he says with a smile he looks round he sits against the ruin doors he may feel the cold now but it wasn't that cold his body was warm actually he sighed to him self closing his eyes and taking a nap

Time skip

Naruto awoke again a few hours later he looked around and saw he saw still at the door of the ruins he sighs as he walked away from the ruin doors

‘you awake kids’ he asks within his mind

‘yeah me and chara are’ frisk response ‘the other are still asleep’ chara says

‘alright so let you can see what I see right”

‘Yeah it’s different than before why are you doing it like this’

‘so we seam normal how would you react if you saw a 12 ft tall skeleton with seven human souls and three pairs of wings with a knife tail’

‘I love the knife tail I like the wings’

‘I mean for a normal person or monster’ he says with an amused smirk

‘they would freak out’ frisk answered sheepishly

‘yep so we are going to keep it low at least until we find this frisk and question were their chara is’

‘what do you mean’ chara asks

‘I can’t sense you anywhere near frisk I always could sense you on frisk or what I thought was you a little flicker of red near them’

‘Yeah that was me’

‘What did this frisk do’

‘no idea but we are in a different universe so the back story is probably different as well’ he says ‘kid if you ok can you tell me your back story later’

‘not yet I’m not ready’

‘that’s fine take your time’

‘so what's your plan comedian’

‘well first find this version world of the six souls by the way we still don’t know their name yet’ he says

‘didn’t think you would care’

‘normally no but I can feel my own determination again oh yeah I never checked my soul’ he says as he checks it *first name naruto. Last name Uzumaki? Attack 10 defence 10 hp 100*

‘wait what does hp mean’

‘oh yeah I never told you that it means hope points representing how much hope a monster has so how much damage they can take it does work with humans as well just not so much’

‘and your hp was so low because of us’

‘no because of nightmare you had nothing to do with it kiddo’ he says they reach hot lands he hmms

‘why don’t we teleport’ chara asks

‘normally teleporting requires the person to see where they are my shortcuts requite knowing point A and B I know them now dew to traveling’ he explained getting an annoyed nod

‘but remember a short cut woke all of you up and you are all pretty drained of your energy so it could be very bad to do so there was only ever two times a monster absorbed a human soul recorded we don’t know we might erectile crack their souls’ he says holding his chest

‘ok but why this worlds souls’

‘I was hoping that they could help us out by giving the other some energy if they were willing maybe we will be able to understand them if we connect with them’

‘what do you mean by that’ chara asks

‘well humans before and during the war could link with others with the same soul traits so maybe we could do the same here’ he thinks getting a nod from them both he focuses and find all six souls luckily they were still near the cave entrance but all separate

He first found the justice soul

‘hello’ he asks the soul as he holds it in his hands him making a connection

‘who are you’ the soul said

‘the names naruto I’m from a different universe gotta asks can you give me a bit of your energy my friend is low’

‘fine but what will you do after I don’t want to be here anymore’

‘I can break your soul you will go to the afterlife’ he says

‘deal’ justice says he saw yellow energy come from the soul and go into his chest

‘what happened’ his justice says

‘don’t worry kid I’ll explain when the rest are awake’ he directs to his justice ‘ready to go now’

‘yeah I want to see my ma and pa again’

‘alright then goodbye’ he says breaking the soul he sighs ‘I really hate killing’ he thinks

The next soul is bravery

‘hello’

‘who are you’

‘the names naruto I’m from a different universe gotta asks can you give me a bit of your energy my friend is low’

‘alright as long as you break my soul after’

‘alright’ naruto feels the energy flow threw him

‘what happened where are we’ his bravery asks

‘I’ll explain later’ sans says he broke this worlds bravery soul with a heavy heart

Next is kindness

‘hello’

‘who are you’

‘the names naruto I’m from a different universe gotta asks can you give me a bit of your energy my friend is low’

‘ok if it helps’

‘do you want anything in return’

‘can you take me with you’

‘sure thing kid’

Next is perseverance

‘hello’

‘who are you’

‘the names naruto I’m from a different universe gotta asks can you give me a bit of your energy my friend is low’

‘I don’t mind’

‘need anything’

‘can you break my soul I want to see the other side’

‘alright’

Next is patience

‘hello’

‘who are you’

‘the names naruto I’m from a different universe gotta asks can you give me a bit of your energy my friend is low’

‘I can help’

‘do you need anything’

‘can you break my soul I don’t want to be here much longer’

‘ok kid’

Last is integrity

‘hello’

‘who are you’

‘the names naruto I’m from a different universe gotta asks can you give me a bit of your energy my friend is low’

‘ok but I want to see my mommy’

‘and where is she’

‘in the city can you take me their’

‘ok kiddo’

*All of the souls have been found*

‘can you explain’

‘Sure we’re in an alternate universe where something is different about our own’

‘different how’

‘different in some can be small things like let's say frisk never went to the nice cream stand or major like how the whole world works some works won’t have a being controlling them some universes were everyone roles are different or everyone could be very hostile the possibilities are endless’

‘so what's this one like’ his kindness asked

‘this world has gaster in it for starts we will find out later’

‘naruto whats are we going to do’

‘we are going to wait and talk for a bit then we act’

‘like what’

‘like names, I never learned your names’ he asks there was an excited gasp from kindness

‘Edward, Sarah, nick, logan, Lilly, Judy’

‘and you two'

‘Alina grey, mia’

‘well you two nice to meet ya’ he says with a smile

‘your kind like sans’

‘well I am a different universe version of him’ he says with a smile before his smiles goes away ‘ok so kids any ideas on what to do we need to go into the city do we do it right away or later’

‘right away’ all of the souls said at once he nods and stands up he looks at his wings as he moves then

‘I wonder could I…’ he thinks as he begins to flap his wings he began to float off the ground but he smiles he tries to move his wings to fly for would but he lands face-first into the ground *99/100*

“ow” he mutters into the dirt their was a chorus of laugher and giggles within his own mind

‘nice one bone head’ chara says with a chuckle naruto groans

“ok so no flying till I learn how to do it,” he thinks he begins to walk the city he hmms to himself the theme from the statue in the waterfall

‘you like the song’

‘yeah it was always a nice tune apparently the king had the statues regularly checked on to make sure it was in working order’

‘good old dad’

‘how long till we reach the city’ Alina asks wanting to see her mother again

’10 to 20 minutes’ he says getting a mental nod

‘naruto’

‘yeah kiddo’

‘do you think that the copies we made will be alright’

‘Yeah I do kiddo’

‘even if sans will never be naruto’

‘Yeah I think that will help I always like to drag things out but after I died I was always straight to the point so their world won’t be erased’

‘I’m gonna miss them’

‘yeah same here but who knows maybe we will find the world again someday’

‘then we can see our friend again’

‘yeah you never know we could always find friends in different places and they could meet’ he says he felt her happiness he smiles to himself as he walks humming the same tune he saw there were already humans then he hmms his sings luckily didn’t glow when the souls were their he watches hmm to himself quietly the humans their leave he walks out of the shadows

“Hello,” he says making them all look at him many of them having their magic ready he held up his hands

“wow that how you great a new friend,” he says with a fake hurt look in his eyes

“Who are you” undone asks spears at the ready

“names naruto otsutsuki nice to meet ya,” he says he stretched his wings before folding them again

“what are you,” gaster asks hands at the ready to attack him

“I am a hybrid,” he says shocking gaster

“that impossible”

“it’s highly unlikely but not impossible,” he says smirking “though I’m not from around here,” he says

“mount ebott?” alphys asks

“no this universe,” he says with a smile gaster looks on in shock “my universe is gone and I ended up here don’t know how though,” he says with a smile

“so who were you from your universe”

“I was a human naruto Uzumaki though I did die,” he says a hand on his masked chin “and I was called sans during that time as a monster, so I thought I’m hybrid, so I guess I’m both”

“what you died”

“yes and my gaster brought me back as a skeleton monster, but an outside force was controlling my world it took control of frisk, and let's just say the result was not nice,” he says w a grim look on his face gaster then saw the scarf around his neck and gasped

“where is your papyrus” gaster asks

“erased along with the world I am the only one left,” he says with a hmm

“also does anyone know of a woman with the last name grey,” he asks he sees winces from everyone “I’ll take that as a yes,” he says

“yes she is rather hateful against monsters”

“is it because her daughter is integrity,” he says they look at him shocked “oh you don’t know well this is very awkward”

‘good job comedian’ chara says to him making him mentally roll his eyes

“How did you,” Asgore asks his face full of guilt

“because of this,” he says he holds out his hands and the soul of Alina comes out of his chest floating in his hand “I found the six human souls,” he says his other hand the soul of mia’s soul “the other four wanted to go the afterlife,” he says with frown Asgore looks guilty

“How are they,” Toriel asks

“they are fine Alina wants to see her mother while mia just wants to help,” he says he put them back into his chest causing his feather to ruffle for a moment “hate that feeling,” he says

“I would be careful miss grey isn’t very… happy with monsters,” gaster says naruto nods he walks to the city “why don’t you fly”

“I just got the wings two weeks ago I never tried to fly no use in the underground,” he says he walks on

“wait how did you get the wings”

“DETERMINATION” was all he said as he walked away leaving a shocked alphys gaster frisk and sans staring at his retreating form his wing ruffling a bit as he began to setups them

**Author's Note:**

> this is ironically enough a thought I had about a what is a sensation I want a few details will be given in the first few chapters but specifics will be given out much later
> 
> i did have wingdings and colour coded speech if you know how to do that in ao3 then please do tell
> 
> please bare in mind this is one of four main stories I want to make all of them similar yet different but not interconnected   
> his story might not be updated as much because there will be four others and i alternate in writing them sorry for the long not on the first chapter


End file.
